Law's Worst Nightmare
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Law was calm until he has a nightmare. What will Luffy do? Can be very very slight Lawlu, if you squint. But it's not Lawlu. Rated T because of language.


So before I start, I was looking for One Piece: Hidden Secrets of One's Past (Because I misplaced it and forgot about where it was) and I found this story and was wondering why I never posted it.

So I am typing it up now.

Can be looked as very very very slight Lawlu.

 **Law's Worst Nightmare**

On board the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhat Crew knew Law was the calmest of them all, even calmer than Zoro. It was scary how calm he can be even when a random large Marine squad snuck on them by surprise, with more than 1,000 people. Everyone, even Zoro, were nervous about the large amount of enemies, but Law was calm, even emotionless, when taking out at least a third of them. That was when Chopper and Luffy looked at him like he was another Sniper King. But the rest have their doubts

Then, a few days later, a crash could be heard and a loud, "FUCK!"

Law snapped his eyes open at the sound and glared as he hated being woken up cause he normally never sleeps and when he sleeps he needs it. Law rubbed his head and looked next to him to see Zoro in the same situation he was in

"Sounded like it came from the galley... your turn" Zoro demanded and Law raised an eyebrow

"Care to explain how is it my turn when this is the first time this happened?" Law asked and louder crashes were heard

"GOD DAMN! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"HELP!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Happened quite a lot before you came. It is your turn" Zoro stated and Law rolled his eyes and growled when more crashing and yelling occurred, "Better get going if you want more sleep"

Law growled and got up, "Lazy ass"

Zoro opened his one good eye and glared, "heard that"

Law smirked, "good" he said walking to the galley. "Will you idiots shut up, I'm trying to sleep" he said as he was opening the galley and got cut off when seeing Sanji, Chopper and Usopp cowering in fear, pointing over to the side yelling at him to watch out.

Law heard a deep hiss and looked to the side where a large, no, massive bug charging towards him and smirked

"Well I'm impressed" He said lifting a hand to stop the bigger than the door bug in it's path, "Wonder how it managed to get inside"

"How aren't you afraid!?" Sanji yelled as the bug was trying to claw and bite at him

"Room" There was a poof and a big splash could be heard outside,"There taken care of" he said

"How aren't you afraid?" Chopper asked and Law smirked

"I don't have an irrational fear of bugs" Law said walking out of the room where he could hear Sanji yell something bad about him

"H-he is as creepy as hell" Usopp said and Chopper nodded and Sanji calmed down

"Well that monstrosity is gone. Usopp help clean up or no dinner. That hell creature made such a mess"

Usopp glared, "What!? Why only me!? Chopper's here too!"

"Because Chopper's the doctor"

Usopp looked to Chopper who was innocently sparkling with a smile, and sighed. Usopp helped Sanji clean up so Sanji could start dinner.

That night, Law, who really needed sleep, was forced to sleep in the spare bed in his captain's bedroom

Within the few peaceful hours of sleep, Luffy was woken up by scared whimpers and turned to Law who was groaning with his eyes closed tight

"N-no...no... you... y-you can't... please... no" Law mumbled and Luffy listened closer and heard Law mumble a few more things that got Luffy smirking and fell asleep leaving Law to his interesting nightmare

Law woke up groggily as he was more tired than the day before. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. That was the worst nightmare he has ever experienced, if he had any others than 13 years ago.

It was time for breakfast, so Law got up and walked into the galley where everyone was already.

"Hey cook what's for breakfast?" Law asked looking to the table where Sanji pointed to. There was so many delectable things that would make anyone want to eat, but the only thing that he saw... was his worst nightmare

"SHIT!" Law said running out like a bat out of the scariest hell. His face showed fear

"What's his problem?" Usopp asked

Chopper shrugged, "He probably had a rare post traumatic stress. After yesterday, he might have feared the colossal insect, but it didn't show up until now"

"Right, that makes sense" Usopp said nodding and Luffy just laughed

"Shishishi" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had loafs of bread in their hands playing with them. They dressed them up. They had glaring orange peels for eyes, dried seaweed for mouths in the forms of grins. Sanji walked up to them

"No one would not be afraid of that hell creature" Sanji said

"I don't know about that but what I do know is Traffy sure does talk a lot in his sleep" He said grinning. After all, the loaf bread monsters that Luffy decided to make and play with his buddies was all inspired by a few words of horror that came out of the sleeping surgeon's mouth last night.

All the sudden Sanji got pissed off, "why the hell are you playing with your food!?" he asked hitting all three on the head

"Sh-shorry" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy mumbled out

Luffy grinned, "It was worth it"

The others just looked at him like he was up to something.

Outside on the deck, Law was squeezing the railing while he was trying not to shake at no avail. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw the monstrous demon bread loafs with glowing eyes and green mouths tying him to a chair and forcing him to eat bread

Law let out a shaky breath, "I truly hate bread"

THE END

Tell me what you guys think XD


End file.
